


SPN_J2_BigBang 2017 Art Masterpost: Till Death Do Us Part

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: ARTPOST FOR "TILL DEATH DO US PART": When two young men, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, bump into each other in the crowded cab zone in front of a bustling airport, in the middle of a fierce comeback of winter in spring time, they don´t know yet how their fates will soon intertwine – and how this connection has started years before without them realizing. When the competition between the ruling mob families Jensen and Jared belong to turns into an open war, things start to get out of hand. Mob Family politics threaten to crash and burn the forbidden love, marriages are being plotted, death sentences spoken. A mysterious blue eyed consigliere, called „The Angel“, and a ruthless Russian mob boss who likes to call himself Lucifer are woven into the deadly game. A game that might become obsolete, as Jensen is fighting a war of his own against an illness no one knows of, and Jared desperately tries to write his own rules by turning his parents´ schemes against them...





	SPN_J2_BigBang 2017 Art Masterpost: Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307318) by [romachebella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella). 



> Well, here we are again, God time does fly when you're having fun. I wasn't really sure what kind of art I was going to do for this story since it kind of dropped into my lap and then turned out to be a HUGE monster of a fic with so many characters and players, but surprisingly enough, after a bit of research I found inspiration and the art basically formed itself from there. I'm glad that I could incorporate so many of the thematic bits and bobs that I felt were expressive of the story and I think as a banner it gives readers a good glimpse of the story's feel and atmosphere without giving anything away. It was fun to get to stretch my artsy muscles again after I've had to ration my fandom time and I want to thank for giving me the story to do it with and as always for hosting this fabulous big bang challenge year after year!

 


End file.
